A Link to the Stars
by Unrelatable to reality
Summary: When Percy awakens in Hyrule field, and Link awakens in his place, what will happen in both worlds? (BOTW/Post/BoO) (LinkxAnnabeth) (PercyxZelda) (References to OoT) (T for language and as detailed fighting as I can make) (Percabeth never happened, their relationship stopped at where it was at the end of the Titans' Curse.)
1. Introduction

Percy felt the grass scratch his bare back as he lay groggily in the open, tickled by the calmness of the location and the bliss of sleep.

Percy's nightmares had been that of learning new prophecies, as all he wanted now was to settle down and live a regular life. Now that the war was over, he was finally able to try and live that way-after he finished high school of course, and the rest of the summer at Camp Halfblood- and the thought gave him a reason to keep out of trouble.

The dream he was having soothed his mind and soul as if he could feel the grass tickle his back.

That wasn't normal.

His eyes shot open, looking up the blue sky above him.

Last he had checked, he was in his cabin.

He was definitely in his cabin.

Percy lunged upwards into a sitting position, looking at the world around him, seeing destroyed carriages, buildings, and sorrow.

But at the same time, an essence of balance.

He got up, half naked in his underwear, and wearing a band supporting a tablet like device on his hip.

He fiddled with it, unable to get it to work, so he started wandering the wilderness that surrounded him.

Looming orange towers dotted the land around him, much of which he wanted to climb.

His first goal was to find civilization, so he looked around, and in the distance saw what looked like a man walking on a bridge. He decided to run in that direction to ask him directions to a town, any town.

He saw much more of the land doing so, the water was full of fish, and the terrain was dotted with hills and trees of all types.

In the distance he saw a castle, with 4 looming spires sticking out of the floor around it, and a dark swirling mist surrounding it. A sense of dread filled his mind as he neared the man on the bridge.

The man wore a leather and cloth tunic, with a sword on his hip and a sack over his shoulder, a flag with a picture of sliced meat waved in the air atop the sack.

Percy tapped him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention.

The man spun around with a grin on his face, "Finest meats in all of Hyrule right here! What can I get-"

"Where's the nearest town to here?" Percy questioned him. _And where's Hyrule?_ He thought.

"Why Kakariko village is just up this path, and uh... I'd recommend getting some clothes while your there."

 **Link's POV**

Waking up with a blade to his throat was not his favorite way of starting his day.

But the soft bed definitely did make it slightly better.

The moment he saw the blade, he recoiled and kicked the persons arm with a swift blow.

They flew away from him, whacking the door with a soft grunt, immediately jumping back up and raising the dagger they were holding.

Link's arms shot in the air in surrender, putting his defenses down. The person-now visibly a blond woman- lowered her dagger and sniffled.

Link noticed she was crying and that her eyes were puffy, so he lowered his arms and head, thinking he had hurt her.

"Where is he?" She shouted at him in anger.

Link looked at her confused, about to explain that he had just woken up in this place, before she stopped him.

"Oh... this again." She said raising her hands to her face, rubbing her palms into her eyes. "Alright, come with me... I'll take you to Chiron."

Link nodded, stepping into the wooden floor, out of the soft bed, when he felt a weight on his back.

He realized that he still had his sword and shield.

The regal Hylian shield, a royal item of defense, with nearly indestructible capabilities. And the Master Sword. The sword that seals the darkness.

He relaxed his shoulders and stood straight up, following the girl out the door.

Throughout the small town, or whatever this place was, all eyes were on him.

Mostly his ears, but him.

Their ears were very round and small, like that of some Gerudo, and his were taller and pointy.

"So... are... are you an elf or something?" The girl asked.

Link never remembered hearing the term elf before. He shook his head.

"Oh... so what are you?" She questioned.

Had these people never met a Hylian before? Were they really humans, like the ones in old stories? And most importantly, who was the lynel standing in front of them?

"Ah, so it seems Percy has managed to disappear once again..." he said, not noticing Link slowly reaching for his blade and shield.

The girl nodded in response, "This strange boy was in his bed this morning, but no sign of Percy, and he won't talk to-" She begin as Link fully drew his sword and shield backing away from the supposed Lynel.

Annabeth jumped in front of him, waving her arms, "Stop it! Stop!"

The Lynel stood behind her with a light grin on his face. "Easy my boy, no one here means you any harm."

Link's face flushed, and his ears relaxed, he stood embarrassed, sheathing his sword and shield.

The horse man chuckled, "It's alright my boy, it's not every day you might a centaur. I'm Chiron, trainer of the demigods at Camp Halfblood. And you've already met Annabeth here." He stated, motioning towards the girl. "And you are?"

Link cleared his throat and stood up higher, clearing his mind of embarrassment. "Link." was the one word that came out of his mouth that day.

And Chiron thought it might be the only word he would get him to say ever.


	2. Awkward Issued and a Blundering Belt

"You don't talk much, do you?" Annabeth asked Link as he fiddled with the arrows at the archery range fixing the fletching and nock.

Link looked up at her, halting the adjustment of the feather, and smiled. He then went back to adjusting and fixing the feather.

"Well if you're going to take Percy away from us, at least talk to us about why!" She shouted, storming away to the beach.

Link stood there, arrow in hand, with a confused look on his face. He had been in the camp, staying in the Big House for around 4 days now, and no one had gotten a word out of him, aside from him occasionally saying his name. He watched her march the distance from the arena to the water, wondering what he did to upset her. He was trying his best to figure out how to get back home, and get their friend back too, but he couldn't.

Later in the evening, a young boy sat on the steps of the Apollo cabin, playing a melody on a small clay ocarina. He saw Link wandering through the cabins, looking through the camp as he had for the past few hours. "Hey!" The boy shouted waving his hand at Link.

Link looked over at the boy holding the ocarina.

"You're Link, right?"

Link nodded in response.

"Do you like music?"

Link smiled and sat down next to the boy. He held his hand to the boy.

"Oh? The ocarina? I can get you another one from inside, this one's special to me." The boy shot up, opening the door and rushing inside.

Link waited patiently in the stairs for the boy to return, and when he did, he held a pale green ocarina with a vibrant blue pattern splashing across it.

Link put the ocarina to his mouth, closing his eyes, and blowing out the first melody that came to mind. His ears perked up as he started playing, spinning the simple notes into a beautiful tune, filled with highs and lows, twisting a simple song into that of an interesting story. The notes rang through the air, creating a calming aura around him, stilling the air, stopping all conflict, and bringing overall peace to the area. He brought the final note to a slow and somber end, lowering the ocarina from his lips, and taking a breath.

He handed the ocarina back to the boy, who pushed it back to him.

"Keep it. You deserve the instrument, after all you drew a crowd. It'd be a shame not to keep it."

Link looked up at the people who had watched him play as the dispersed.

Link nodded to the boy in thanks for the ocarina.

Link looked back up, seeing Annabeth staring right at him.

He smiled and waved.

"I-I..." Annabeth started, and then dashed away once again, running right for the stables.

Link followed this time, staring in awe at the Pegasi.

From the corner of one of the stables, a soft weeping was audible. The large black Pegasus inside was backwards, nuzzling Annabeth's head as she cried.

Link didn't want to disturb her, so he sat down against the wall, and played a tune in the ocarina. The crying stopped, and Annabeth looked over the gate and watched Link play, until he was done a few moments later.

"Why did you follow me?"

Link fiddled with the ocarina, looking down at the dirt and grass.

"Why is he gone?"

Link took a stick and adjusted the hole the made the mouthpiece.

"Please... talk to me."

Link looked up at her, staring her in the eyes.

He scooted to his left, and patted the floor next to him.

Annabeth understood, opening the gate, scratching the Pegasus' snout, and sitting down next to him.

"So are you going to talk?"

Link nodded.

"Well?"

Link looked at her and smiled, "I don't know."

Annabeth stared at him, confused.

"Your question, I don't know is my answer."

"You don't know how you're here?"

Link nodded.

"Why don't you talk much... at all? I've only really heard your name."

"Someone once told me that silence speaks volumes, and the weight of my position... back home, silence makes it easier to carry a burden."

Annabeth looked at the ground, "That's... deep."

Link tucked away his ocarina and smiled.

"So now you're silent again..."

Link nodded.

"Oh... alright. Thank you for... talking to me Link. It's been hard without Percy these past few days. I hope he's alright." She muttered, standing up. "It's hard to get by without a good friend at your side." She finished, walking out of the stables, leaving Link alone with the darkening skies.

Percy POV 

The thick leather straps pressing his armor against the cloak were getting soggy and weak, causing the metal chest plate to slip and catch on the drenched cliff side. Not only was climbing in the rain hard enough, but he had dropped his Sheikah slate in the river, and with no way else to get around to the bayside fast enough to get it back, he had to climb the slippery cliff.

"My luck is just increasingly fantastic." He grumbled, grabbing on to the edge of the cliff, pulling himself over and onto the grass. In the month that he had been in Hyrule, he had managed to figure out what he needed to do. His goals were transfixed on the castle, he knew that his fate in this world led him to the castle.

Along with learning his goals and changing his fighting style to better suit the monsters of the land, a few physical changes had happened to Percy's body. Malnourishment had given him a good kick in the gut the first week, and he needed rupees to pay for food. Needless to say he had gotten a lot thinner than before, but he was far from frail. Alongside the malnourishment, he somehow looked more like the people in the land, but still very different. His ears had grown slightly larger, and pointier, but they were still not as tall as the Hylian's ears around him. Every now and then he would hear faint music, even when no one else was around.

Right now was one of those times. He staggered down the hill towards the bay, searching for orange and blue hints of light in the water.

A pale orange light shone out of the water right near the edge of the bay, close enough for Percy to reach in and scope out his Sheikah slate.

"I'll have to get a better belt for this thing somewhere." Percy stated, looping it around the side of his leather belt.

 _ **(Chapter three is currently being worked on, as my goal for it is 5,000 Words and a more even balance between Camp Halfblood and Hyrule. After that I'll try and post more common chapters. -UTR)**_


End file.
